I Who Once was Evil
by Phantom-Behind-the-Pen
Summary: Evelyn finds her life flashing before her eyes. She was a spy, a dancer, a slave, and the most powerful woman in Sancara. Was...
1. Flash Back

I Who Once was Evil

Disclaimer-I don't own the concept of a fairytale.

Evil. The word that destroys a life. The word that justifies a death. Well, at least mine. I always thought that I was good. I helped Thorn. I gave up all hope at a future to save the nation. I gave up my freedom.

I won't lie; I expected some kind of reward for my deed. I gave up true love to fight for the cause. Yet now that I'm here, I wonder how what I did helped Sancara. The nations in ruins, so many people have died in the chaos.

Then there's Thorn. They didn't lift a finger to help me. I was the puppet, the fall guy. I was stupid. I became more brain washed then the people of the nation.

Thorn told me to do this for the greater good. What was the greater good that I fought for?

Not This.

Destroyed countryside.

Not this.

People with malnourished bodies and wild eyes.

Not this.

A new pig of a ruler on the throne, worse then ever before.

Not this.

They scream at me. Calling me a witch, a betrayer, a seductress. I don't deny it. I was, and I am now as well, I suppose. Still, if I could go back, would I, really. Would I forgo the experience of meeting all those people, seeing and learning all that I did? Never. Maybe I can relive it one more time, just once more, for the sake of my sanity.

Does it really matter though? My sanity, that is. I won't be here much longer. The only reason I'm still alive is because the mob around the gallows won't let all of the gentry through to get prime seats.

Today truly is a lovely day to die though. Dark and dismal, the sky a purple like shade of gray, the trees without leaves for weeks and a rich brown mud on the ground from the recent rain. The mud is almost a red in color, truly fitting.

The truly sad thing is all those that I was closest to aren't here. They are probably too afraid to show their faces. I wouldn't blame them though. They don't want to die. They will soon enough, unless they leave. Most of them won't leave Sancara. They love it far too much.

The one person that I wish was here the most however, can not be, because I killed him. It was my most important duty. My most glorious sacrifice. My proudest moment, but I wanted and still want none of it. I had no choice.

The one thing that I can say for sure, after living these 18 years, is that life isn't some kind of fairy tale and it never will be.

Was I truly evil? I'm I truly evil. Maybe in the future they will say that I was evil, but I would like to think that after this is all over, that I was only once evil. After that, I vowed to never be it again.

I didn't say a thing at my trial. They charged me will treason, and murder. I was guilty of both. What was the point of testifying? The only thing that bothered me about it was that I was only charged with the death of the king. Did all the others that the revolution killed not matter? Did my upset of the government not kill thousand? No one appears to care, but there is nothing I can do now.

I was once told by a truly brilliant person that it is not how many people you are remembered by that matters, but what you are remembered for. I 'm afraid that I won't be remembered for much more then single handedly destroying Sancara.

I was the king's top dancer.

I was a slave.

I was evil.

I am Evelyn.

I am a witch.

And….

Soon….

I am going to be dead.

But until then, this is my story.

I fixed it up a little. It might be a little confusing still, but everything will be revealed in time. Please R&R.


	2. Let's Begin

I Who Once was Evil

Chapter 2: Let's Begin

Thanks to: Gwenhwyvar

Elen-Di

For Reviewing!!

Disclaimer-I don't own the concept of a fairytale.

It all started about three years ago, when mama got me a new tutor…

"Evie, get down here and meet your new tutor!" Then she turned to the man on her left. "Really I'm so sorry, she can be so forgetful."

"Oh, it's perfectly all right Madame. Young girls can be rather silly sometimes."

A loud thud, thud, thud was heard as a young woman of fifteen came down the stairs. "I'm here mama." She flattened out her deep brown hair and straightened her blue skirts.

"Well, now that you're here darling, why don't I introduce you to Lord Rownan," Evie curtsied to him politely, just the way her mother had told her to. "Lord Rownan, my lovely daughter Evie, Evie your new tutor, Lord Rownan."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Evelyn, and I am very happy to be your new tutor." Lord Rownan said with a flourish, and a bow, his almost clear gray eyes sparkling, like some hidden amusement or thought was behind them, and indeed there was.

"Oh Lord Rownan, it is truly my pleasure to make your acquaintance. I've heard so much about your theories on social order." She rather thought that his book was obnoxious and showed a lack of compassion for those not in the gentry. She didn't say anything about this of course. Her mother, who was molding her into the perfect little debutant for her coming out the next year, said an introduction should always include a complement somewhere.

"Thank you, shall we get started. I would love to see how far along you are in your studies."

"Of course," Evie's mother, Lady Danforth cut in. "right this way. I thought that the library would be agreeable for her studies. Not that many distractions…"

She had already set up a large desk, some pens and a stack of paper, two chairs, and put some more lamps in the dark room. There were no windows and all the walls were lined with bookshelves, with more books then could be read in a non-magical person's lifetime.

Before the lady of the house left, however she leaned over to Lord Rownan and added, "She can be a little odd at times, if you have any problems just give me a call." The tall, dark haired man gave her a curt nod and then took the vacant seat as Lady Danforth glided from the room.

Lord Rownan didn't start talking until Evie's mother was a safe distance away.

"Alright, what are you." He said levelly. She backed up slightly in her chair and tried to take a deep breath, which she failed at miserably, instead what was heard was a small gasp and a shudder. Remembering her training in always remaining calm, cool, and collected she knew that what she'd just done had given her away.

"My lord, I'm afraid that I don't know what you're saying." Her bright green eyes for the first time looking at the floor. The lord grabbed her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

"I think you know exactly what I'm referring to, Evie, now tell me what you are, because you aren't a human, I can sense it. I'm also of the magical branch, but you would know that," He said lazily, "Wouldn't you." She made to get up quickly but he stood as well and blocked the door.

"I can't do much, I can just," she waved her hand and all of the pens and paper on the desk did a little waltz. Rownan watched in amazement as she did this with what seemed to be very little effort. "I'm a witch, and I can also, like all magical creatures, sense others, but don't tell anybody, no one knows. You can't let them know, my mother would throw me out, and my life would be ruined. She's always telling me how she is so proud of me and how she is so thankful that I didn't turn out like her sister who's a witch. I've never even met her… "The lord saw the fear and regret in the young girls eyes. He had such plans for her. He knew already that she would most likely be killed. The next few minutes however were the ones that condemned her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but you have an extraordinary gift there. During part of our tutoring sessions I could help you with your magic; I'm a warlock." A look of relief was apparent in her eyes now.

"You can? I've always been so afraid that I was alone."

"You aren't alone and you never will be again," He said as he put his hand on her shoulder with a reassuring smile. "Now let's begin, shall we?"

…This is where it all began. You'd think that I'd be more hesitant to trust him, right. Well he got me, and he got me good. For the first time in my life I wasn't afraid and I wasn't alone. Sometimes however, the path that you tread isn't meant to have any forks in it.

A/N Well, love it, hate it? Please R&R either way


End file.
